Star Wars: La Útima Guerra Sith
by Cristiandalf el Gris
Summary: ...Qué puedo decir? Una parodia, una versión escrita por mí sobre la destrucción de los Sith hace unos miles de años antes del Episodio I... Lean y dejen review, por favor...
1. Prólogo

Ejem. Hace una parrafada de años, o hace muuuucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana, había un príncipe azul que... No, no... ése no era el comienzo...

Bien... En una galaxia muy, muy lejana...

Star Wars: La Útima Guerra Sith

(Nota: Todo este prólogo va acompañado de letras amarillas y música de John Williams –Tarareada por ti mismo/a- sobre fondo negro con puntitos blancos que simulan estrellas)

Los Sith, seguidores del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, han estado

inmiscuidos en una continua lucha contra los Jedi desde hace

miiiiiiles de años...

(Bueno! Te pedí que tararearas un tema de Star Wars! Vamos! Taaaa, naaaa, nananaaaaana...)

Hoy, le han declarado la Guerra a los Jedi, los seguidores del Lado Claro

De La Fuerza (Algo así como en Pokémon: Los dos lados poseen personajes

distintos entre sí, pero ahora no son intercambiables,

salvo de una versión Clara a una Oscura)

El Sumo consejo Jedi se reúne en el Planeta de... Falarra (Por decir algo) a decidir sobre si se debe aceptar o no el estado de Guerra...

Mientras tanto, observamos a dos jóvenes Padawan (Aprendices) que, junto con su Maestro, se apresuran en llegar al Consejo...

(Taaaa, naaaa, nananaaaaana... Vamos!)


	2. Capítulo 1

En una nave espacial más o menos pequeña, dos torpes y jóvenes Padawan y su Maestro, todos de raza humana, se apretujaban para poder llegar velozmente a la convención.

"Oye! Saca tu codo!"

"Tú saca tu pierna de mi nariz!"

"Cállense los dos!"

"...Sí, Maestro Minos..."

El Maestro Minos era alguien bastante paciente, una virtud que había disminuido considerablemente tras sufrir durante varios años entrenando a ese par.

Los Padawan, le dijeron, estaban recién aprendiendo. La Fuerza era fuerte en ellos. Los Padawan eran jóvenes deseosos de aprender.

Mentira.

Quienquiera que hubiese dicho eso, ahora se tragaría sus palabras. Aquellos dos jovencitos eran las más horribles y condenadas bestias que jamás hubiese entrenado Jedi alguno.

El mayor de ambos (Pues eran hermanos) se llamaba Baran. Era bastante orgulloso, tonto, irresponsable y conflictivo. Igual que su hermano menor, Taz-matar, el cual se creía la encarnación de un dios o algo por el estilo, por el solo hecho de llevar un "-" en medio de su nombre.

* * *

La invitación para el Concilio Jedi había llegado esa mañana a la base en la que ellos estaban desde hace un tiempo, y sus discípulos le comunicaron que deberían estar allí a las 9:00, a juzgar por el número grande que venía en la tarjeta.

Claro, nadie contó con que la habían leído al _revés_.

La reunión era a las 6:00 de la tarde. Al enterarse, el Maestro Minos corrió con sus Padawan a rastras hacia el puesto de Rent-a-Ship más cercano.

"Quisiera una nave, al menos por el día de hoy. No tenemos dinero, pero les pagaremos al regresar" había prometido.

"Lo lamento, Maestro Jedi, pero no está en la política de la empresa entregar naves sin tener efectivo..." le respondió un trabajador

"...Está bien. Buscaremos en otro lad-"

"_Les daré una nave gratis!_" Murmuró Baran, el Aprendiz de Minos, mientras movía su mano frente al trabajador.

"...Les daré una nave gratis..." susurró éste, mientras les daba una llave.

"_Soy una señorita que usa vestido y sostenes!_" Agregó el otro Padawan, Taz-matar.

"...Soy una señorita que usa vestido y sostenes" repitió el vendedor (o arrendador?)

"_...Me voy a salpicar petróleo y me encenderé fuego_" ordenaron los dos Padawans mientras movían sus manos frente a su víctima.

"...Me voy a salpicar petróleo..."

Splash, splash

"...Y me encenderé fuego..."

FWOOOSH!

"QUEEMAA! QUEMAAA! QUEMA CON LA INTENSIDAD DE MIL SOLES! AAAARGH-ungh"

El trabajador se desplomó muerto.

"Jejeje... Oops?"

"...Inhala, exhala... inhala, exhala..." repetía el Maestro Minos "La ira se disuelve..."

"...Erm..."

"QUÉ?"

"...M... maestro... debemos irnos..."

"Oh, bien."

* * *

Y así habían conseguido la nave. Asesinando a un hombre, y robando un transporte.

Genial.

Al menos ahora sus Padawan estaban en silencio. La Junta comenzaría en treinta minutos, y el Maestro, quien estaba conduciendo, debía concentrarse en el camino.

"Jum" se quejó Baran. "Estoy aburrido..."

"Yo también..." agregó Taz. "...Veo, veo..."

"Qué ves?"

"Una cosa."

"Qué es?"

"Empieza con... E..."

"Yo! Yo sé, yo sé!"

"Dime."

"E... e... e... espacio exterior!"

"Bien!"

El Maestro, que los había estado escuchando, nunca deseó más que le cayera un ladrillo en la cabeza.

"A ver... Veo, veo..."

"Qué ves?"

"Una cosa."

"Qué es?"

"Empieza con... U..."

"...U... u... u... universo!"

"Exacto!"

Thomp Thomp

Minos se golpeaba la cabeza contra el tablero de control.

"Ya llegamos?"

"No."

"Ya?"

"No."

"Ya?"

"NO!"

Minos apretó los puños. Un Jedi no conoce el miedo, no conoce el enojo, no conoce el odio...

"Quiero hacer pipí..."

No odia, no odia...

"No tengo aire. Puedo abrir la ventana?"

"...Estamos en medio del espacio, Taz."

"..."

"..."

"...Puedo abrirla de todas formas?"

"NO!"

"...Bueno..."

* * *

Veinticinco minutos después...

"... 76354 botellas de cerveza en la pared, 76354 botellas de cerveza en la pared, usa la Fuerza y toma una, ahora son 76353 botellas de cerveza en la pared..." cantaban ambos Padawans.

"..."

"Ya llegamos!"

"POR FIN!" Gritó el Maestro. La perspectiva de matar a sus dos aprendices con su sable láser empezaba a resultarle interesante.

* * *

Los Jedis desembarcaron en el estacionamiento del Templo de Falarra (Por darle un nombre), y corrieron a toda velocidad. La junta había comenzado hace un minuto.

"Maestro Minos?" Preguntó el Gran Maestro Kyron Lightmoon, quien era el jefe de la Orden. Su cabello (Como todos los Gary-Stu, una raza similar a la humana) era de un color dorado oscuro, mientras que sus ojos eran de una extraña combinación arcoiris. Sus dientes eran blanquísimos, y hacían "Ka-ching!" cada vez que sonreía.

Pero su apariencia era una pequeñez comparada con sus dotes de guerrero. Era el mejor Jedi en cuanto al uso del Sable Láser, y podía mover cosas que muchos otros caballeros consideraban imposibles.

Además era el abuelo de Yoda y el Tataratataratataratataratío en tercer grado de Obi-Wan Kenobi (Lo cual no sabe ahora, pues esta historia sucede unos miles de años antes del Episodio I)

(Maldición! Saben lo que odio escribir descripciones de Gary-Stues? Tanto o más que de Marie-Sues...¬¬)

Bueno, el punto es que Kyron no recibió respuesta.

"Hey! Ya llegamos!" Saludó Baran mientras hacía el símbolo de la "V" con sus dedos y se sentaba (tendía, más bien) en su puesto.

"Así es, viejos! No se preocupen! Estamos sanos y salvos, así que no movilicen escuadrones enteros de tropas en nuestra búsqueda" agregó Taz, mientras se sentaba en su puesto y ponía los pies sobre la mesa.

"...Esos son tus discípulos, Minos?" Preguntó otro Maestro Jedi.

"...Sí..."

"Muy bien... Quién vota para que se promulgue un decreto en el cual los Jedi sólo pueden entrenar un Padawan a la vez?"

"YO!"

"...Cálmate, Minos... sólo bromeaba..."

Mientras conversaban, Kyron escribió las palabras "Recordar abolir la práctica de dos Padawans a la vez" en su libreta.

"Hey, Maestro Kyron! Bonita libreta Negra!" halagó Baran.

"...Gracias..."

"Sí... y qué genial capa Negra!" admitió el Maestro Minos.

"...Er..."

"También es muy llamativo su Sable de Luz rojo, Maestro Kyron..." agregó Taz.

"..."

"Bien, bien... como el Maestro Kyron no parece querer hablar, empezaré. Los Sith, enemigos jurados de nuestra Orden, nos han declarado la Guerra... Preguntas?"

Uno de los Jedi levantó el brazo.

"Oye, disculpa, pero SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ?"

"...El conserje... snif..."

Billy el conserje salió corriendo con su cubito y su mopa, para nunca ser visto otra vez en nuestra historia.

"...Como sea, lo que dijo Billy el conserje es real. Los Sith nos declararon la Guerra" comenzó el Maestro Kyron "Y hemos recibido informes de que sus fuerzas son tan o más poderosas que las nuestras, lo cual no es nada bueno. De modo que necesitaremos a tres voluntarios que deseen ir al Planeta de los Sith a recolectar información. Voluntarios, den un paso al frente."

En ese momento, Baran y Taz, quienes habían estado comiendo palomitas durante todo el discurso, empezaron a pelear por la última. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, delante de sus asientos.

"Es mía!"

"Pruébalo!"

ZOOM!

ZOOM!

Ambos sacaron sus sables láser y empezaron a darse de lo lindo hasta que Minos corrió hacia ellos y los separó.

"Por sus madres! No pueden dejarnos en paz un segundo?" amonestó el Maestro.

"Vaya! Entonces, el Maestro Minos y sus dos Padawan se ofrecen a la misión..."

"Qué?"

"Acaban de pararse enfrente..."

Así era.

"Hijodela..."

"Bien! Partirán hacia el Planeta de los Sith mañana. Y por cierto, cuídense. Se dice que entre los Jedi hay un traidor que nos entregaría al Lado Oscuro sin pensarlo dos veces..." advirtió el Maestro Kyron.

"...Un traidor siempre usa ropa negra y sables rojos, no?"

"Sí..."

"...Como usted, no?"

"S... No..."

"Oh, bien..."

De modo que, al otro día, los Padawan y su Maestro se embarcaron en una expedición hacia el Planeta de los Sith, en donde deberían recabar información sobre los ejércitos enemigos, y evitar ser traicionados por el... traidor...

Continuará..

* * *

Nota: Un Gary-Stu es una Marie-Sue masculina... y las Marie-Sues... son... personajes "Perfectos" y con parentescos asombrosos (Hijo perdido de Gandalf y Saruman, hermano por juramento de Aragorn y criado entre elfos, por ejemplo) 


	3. Capítulo 2

Al parecer, mi historia le ha gustado a muchos! Gracias por los review!

Les dedico este capítulo... y recuerden que críticas, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, etc. Pueden ser enviadas a través de otro review!

* * *

"Bien. Comida?"

"Hecho"

"Ropa?"

"Hecho"

"Sables láser?"

"Hecho"

"Láser beta 43 super-cali-fragilístico-expialidoso?"

"Hecho..."

"...Eso lo acabo de inventar..."

"Vamos, Maestro! Acaso no confía en nuestra capacidad de organizar el equipaje?"

"...No..."

El Maestro Minos y sus dos Padawans, Baran y Taz, se estaban preparando para iniciar su viaje al Planeta de los Sith (Al cual aún no le decido el nombre). La suerte era que ahora contaban con una nave espacial mucho más grande, con baño, camarotes y televisión incluidos.

Estaban empacando. Obviamente, debían llevar los objetos más indispensables, puesto que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento por... el Traidor...

Claro que, como siempre, los dos jóvenes aprendices parecían hacer oídos sordos a los consejos.

* * *

"Por favor... POR FAVORRRRR!"

"Por última vez, no! No pueden llevar aquel ridículo Playstation y esos malditos Cd's de Jar Jar Blink 182!"

"Ésas eran las cosas de Taz! Yo quiero llevar un Gamecube y unos Cd's de N'Sith!" replicó Baran.

"...Te diré algo importante, hermano mío... el Playstation y Jar Jar Blink 182 son mejores que esas porquerías de Gamecube y N'Sith..." contestó Taz.

"No! No es posible! Me niego a creerlo! MIENTES!"

"Mira en tu corazón! Sabes que es cierto!

"No!

"Sí!

"NO!

"SÍ!

"NOO!  
"...Cállense de una vez y suban a la nave..."

Los tres guerreros abordaron su vehículo, y se alejaron en el espacio.

"Maestro, cómo es el Planeta de los Sith?"

"Horrible. Tanto que de hecho su nombre nunca es pronunciado por un Jedi."

"...No tiene idea, verdad?"

"Nop..."

El viaje continuó durante un buen rato sin interrupciones. De repente, Taz apareció flotando sobre los otros dos.

"Taz! Cómo demonios llegaste ahí?"

"Fácil, Maestro! Solamente presioné un botón que decía 'eliminar gravedad' y aparecí aquí! Además, encontré este pedazo de metal y ahora doy la impresión de estar surfeando en el aire!"

Minos pestañeó. Baran estaba aferrándose desesperadamente al asiento, mientras que él mismo se mantenía pegado al suyo gracias a su cinturón de seguridad.

Entonces, notó algo muy curioso...

"...Taz... ésa es la puerta del tanque de combustible..."

"..."

La nave empezó a caer a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(respiro)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MAESTRO! QUÉ HACEMOS..? MAESTRO?"

"HASTA NUNCA!" Gritó Minos, mientras sacaba una cápsula de escape y les levantaba cierto dedo en un ademán muy grosero. Al fin había descubierto una forma con la que podía alejarse de sus Padawans sin ser acusado por el Consejo.

"...Eso qué significa, hermano? Crees que esté un poco enojado con nosotros?"

"...No... debe ser que va a ir por ayuda..."

* * *

El Maestro Minos se puso a reír histéricamente, durante un buen rato. Hasta que se dió cuenta de que todas las provisiones, el mapa y la radio estaban en la nave que ahora caía hacia un planeta que estaba cerca.

"...Demonios..."

* * *

_RRRRRRRAAAAN!_

_PAF!

* * *

_

La nave en cuestión había caído en medio de una selva.

"Demonios... demonios..." susurró el Jedi mientras trataba de estacionar el vehículo de emergencia cerca de los restos de su transporte. Sin embargo, el fuego excesivo que salía de ella impidió que pudiera hacerlo en un radio de 800 kilómetros a la redonda.

Así que se estacionó en un páramo alejado, mientras esperaba que se apagara el incendio.

* * *

Dos días después...

* * *

"Hey! Puedo ocupar la Fuerza! Jejeje..."

Minos levantó la mano, y el incendio se detuvo. Pero no se veían rastros de la nave.

"..Esto no es bueno. El combustible no durará hasta que llegue a un planeta habitado... voy a morir solitario, picado por mosquitos y asesinado por un gato montés! Justo como decía mi horóscopo esta mañana!"

Pero no todo estaba perdido. No muy lejos de ahí, escuchó unos ruidos similares a rayos láser y a gritos de animales.

Rápidamente, sobrevoló la zona. Y justo en ella, encontró a su(s) peor(es) pesadilla(s)...

Baran y Taz-Matar luchaban contra un grupo de wookies (Chewie!), causando grandes bajas en el número de los nativos.

"El Maestro Minos!" Saludó un alegre Baran, mientras le cortaba un brazo a un wookie que trataba de escapar.

"Creo que no consiguió ayuda" susurró Taz, que estaba decapitando a otro enemigo.

El Jedi recién mencionado detuvo su nave, le puso la alarma, respiró cien veces, alejó su mano del sable láser, y encaró a sus Padawans.

"Qué... están... haciendo...?"  
"...Nos defendemos de ellos..."

"_Guarr, rrarr, ggraa!_ (Están locos! Empezaron a matarnos sin razón!)" Se defendió uno de los wookies.

"...Hum... _Guarrarrá ugh, wawarr?_ (Ustedes no les hicieron nada?)" Preguntó el Maestro.

"_Guarrar, rrhu, gawarreghuur warraghrr eherrguawar! _(No)"

"..."

"_Grraga, wawa grirr..._(Sólo les preguntamos la hora...)"

"...Erm... yo se lo dije a Taz, señor! Pero estaba loco! Es un asesino! Me hubiera matado a mí también! Es un maldito hijo de la $&# !" Gritó el hermano mayor.

"...Te das cuenta que al decir eso estás insultando a tu propia madre?" Le comentó su hermano menor.

"...Qué?"

"...Le estás diciendo que es una $&#..."

"...MALDITO $&# ! MI MADRE ES SAGRADA!

Ambos empezaron a pelear con sus sables láser, mientras que a Minos y a los wookies les corría una gota por la cabeza. Finalmente, cuando ambos aprendices se detuvieron un rato, su Maestro los tomó de las orejas y se encaró a un o de los lugareños.

"_Grrawar, graaw. Grra wrrarr?_ (Perdón por las molestias. Puedo conseguir una nave en su ciudad?)"

"_Waa!_ (Sí!)

De modo que, junto con sus recién conseguidos amigos wookies, los Jedi iniciaron su viaje hacia la ciudad, con el motivo de conseguir un nuevo transporte hacia el Planeta de los Sith...

* * *

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Al parecer, el "Traidor misterioso" también está en el planeta de los wookies, y se encuentra dispuesto a eliminar a los Jedi antes de que logren terminar su misión. Sobrevivirán nuestros amigos? Es el "Traidor misterioso" lo suficientemente misterioso? Acabará la amenaza Sith? Cuál es el ingrediente secreto de la Coca-cola? Por qué Jar Jar Binks es tan molestoso? Dejaré de hacer estas preguntas?

Sintonícenos la próxima Jedi-semana, en el mismo Jedi-canal...


	4. Capítulo 3

Hey! Parece que mi historia les ha gustado! Muchas gracias, y perdón por la demora...

Por cierto, no creo que la actualice muy pronto... acabo de volver de un pequeño viaje y deseo continuar mis otros fics.

Y lamentablemente, no me gusta mucho responder reviews. Lo siento, pero no es mi estilo... aunque ahora haré una excepción.

**Ladys Fantasy:** Gracias por el cumplido! Si, ya sé que escribo genial, y todo eso () pero... xica? Xica? XICA?

SOY HOMBRE!

Ejem, gracias. A continuación, la historia! Y por cierto, que conste: Yo no soy dueño de Star Wars. JAJAJA! NO PUEDES DEMANDARME, GEORGE!

* * *

"Muy bien. Ahora díganme como demonios escaparon de la nave."

"...Buena pregunta."

"Lo único que recuerdo era que usted fue por ayuda, que escuchamos un fuerte ruido, que saltamos por la ventana, y que se acercaron esos wookies asesinos."

"..."

Minos no formuló más preguntas. Solo suspiró, se arrebujó en su capa, y continuó caminando.

Rayos! Había estado a tan solo un pelo de librarse de ese par de idiotas... pero al parecer, la suerte no le sonrió.

Al menos los wookies no les habían guardado rencor por el incidente del capítulo anterior, y ahora les habían permitido ir a su ciudad principal, Waah (Eso está en idioma wookie. Una traducción bastante fiel sería: 'Los altos árboles que protegen la vida como vigilantes eternos')

Tras comprar un par de libros de "Idioma wookie para tontos", se encaminó en busca del espacio puerto más cercano. Para su desagrado, le dijeron que no le podían prestar una nave en ese momento, y que debería volver al otro día.

De modo que él y sus Padawans se encaminaron a una posada cercana, pagaron por una habitación, y subieron para dormir.

* * *

"Yo quiero la cama de arriba!" Gritó Taz, mientras trataba de subir a la litera.

"Yo soy el mayor, y la EXIJO para mí" le respondió Baran.

"Sí?"

"SÍ!"  
"EN GUARDIA!"

_Zoom, zoom!_

"Por última vez, niños! Los sables láser no son juguetes!" Exclamó el Maestro Minos mientras separaba a sus dos aprendices.

"No es mi culpa! Taz... usó control mental conmigo! Sí! Debo... saltar... por... la... escalera"

Baran corrió a toda velocidad, rodó por la escalera, subió de nuevo, y miró a su superior con una cara de perrito abandonado a punto de morir.

"...Los trucos de control mental no sirven contra otros Jedis, Baran..."

"Ratas!"

En ese instante, un tipo misterioso con capucha negra que le cubría la cara entró dramáticamente por la ventana.

"Tarán!"

"Y tú quien eres?"

"Soy el... 'Traidor'. Mi nombre es Darth Noryk... y vengo a eliminarlos!" Gritó el tipo misterioso con capucha negra que le cubría la cara, mientras sacaba su sable rojo.

"Vamos, Padawans!" Alentó el Maestro Minos mientras sacaba su propio sable de luz y atacaba al enemigo.

Las armas se entrechocaron con un resplandor enseguecedor. Los oponentes se separaron por un instante, mientras se estudiaban el uno al otro.

Repentinamente, el Sith dio un gran salto, y propinó una estocada. Minos logró esquivarla, rodando por la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Taz estaba sentado jugando Final Fantasy VII en su Playstation, mientras que Baran escuchaba Jar Jar Bink 182 en su Walkman.

"AYÚDENME, IDIOTAS!" Chilló el Jedi mientras trataba de esquivar al adversario.

"...Disculpe, maestro, pero, qué ganamos con eso?"

"...AL QUE ME AYUDE, LE DEJARÉ DORMIR EN LA CAMA DE ARRIBA!"

"VAMOS!"

Ahora que los Padawan se habían unido a la contienda, la batalla estaba algo más pareja. Pero Baran seguía con su Walkman encendido, y tarareaba la canción.

"...I fell in love, with the Jedi at the Naboo Race! She said 'what?', and I told her that I didn´t know. She´s so cool! I'm gonna sneak through her window... the Force works better when she´s around, I can't wait till Master Yoda goes out of town, I fell in lo..."

_Zum!_

Con un ágil movimiento, Darth Noryk había cortado por la mitad al walkman. En una dramática escena en cámara lenta, en la cual Baran dice "Noooo!" mientras recoge los pedazos de su máquina, y su hermano empieza a sollozar con la cara entre los brazos, podemos contemplar la desolación del joven Padawan.

Lentamente, se puso en pie, mientras aparecían unas pequeñas barritas negras en el extremo superior e inferior de la pantalla.

"...Señor, vuestras acciones me acaban de transportar al estado sumum del frenesí..."

Acto seguido, empezó a darle de espadazos al Sith, hasta que le cortó la mano (Cuántas veces se ha visto ESO?)

"Auch! Eso dolió! Y no volverá a crecer, sabes?" Se quejó Darth Noryk.

"Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de destruir mi Walkman! Ahoa esto es personal!" Chilló Baran.

"Oye, el intentaba matarnos, recuerdas?" Preguntó Taz.

"Como sea. Ahí se ven!"

El 'Traidor' salió del edificio (Quebrando una ventana de paso...) y se dirigió a su nave. Entró velozmente, y se elevó por los cielos.

Todo fue muy rápido, que no se les olvide.

"Maldito!"

"Tengo el presentimiento de que lo volveremos a ver, Padawan... no desesperes."

"Oigan! Miren esto!" Llamó Taz, mientras apuntaba a la mano desprendida de Darth Noryk.

Para todos, la mano era inconfundible. Carecía de vellos y de cualquier tipo de imperfecciones.

Era la mano de un Gary-Stu.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lejano planeta de Falarra (Por darle un nombre), un conserje llamado Willy (Billy se había ido en el primer capítulo) estaba limpiando los pisos del Templo Jedi, cuando repentinamente, una figura oscura apareció...

"M-maestro Kyron!"

El conserje se asustó sobremanera al ver surgit, aparentemente de la nada, al gran Jefe de la Orden.

"Ungh..."

Kyron se desplomó.

Le faltaba una mano, y se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

* * *

"Maestro! Dónde se había metido? Y cómo perdió su mano?" Preguntó un preocupado empleado de limpieza, al ver que su superior volvía en sí.

"...Erm... pues... fui al baño... y... me tropecé... y... la... el... el inodoro se... bueno, tiré la cadena del inodoro y... se llevó mi mano... sí..."

"Por suerte solo fue eso! Sabe como reaccionaría el Concilio si hubiese perdido la mano en batalla?"

"Erm... sí... pero... esto será un secreto entre los dos. Vale?"

El conserje asintió y ayudó a Kyron, llevándolo a la enfermería.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:** El 'Traidor' Misterioso sigue acechando a nuestro trío! Podrá Baran cobrar venganza? Está el Maestro Kyron diciendo la verdad? Adónde habrá ido Billy el conserje? Cancún? Las Bahamas? Moscú?

Todo esto y más... pronto...


	5. Capítulo 4

Después de semaaaanas de flojera, me decido a subir este capítulo. Disfruten!

* * *

En el último capítulo, nuestros portentosos héroes habían salido ilesos de un ataque perpetrado por el Traidor Misterioso.

Y ahora, una semana después, empiezan a preguntare si están en peligro...

"Oye, Baran... Estaremos en peligro?"

"Nah..."

"Cierto... es decir, Darth Noryk... que estúpido nombre! Además de poco original. Es "Kyron" al revés."

"Ajá."

"... Me has estado escuchando?"  
"...Ajá..."

Taz suspiró y se volvió a su Maestro.

"Oiga, Maestro..."

"Sí?"

"Tomando en cuenta de que ya tenemos una nave y de que ya estamos viajando... puede decirme hacia donde vamos?"

Minos se limitó a mostrarle un puntito negro que aparecía en la pantalla del mapa.

"Warrakawa, el Planeta de los Asesinos. Llegaremos en cinco minutos"

"Pero, ya que cierto 'Traidor' quiere ver nuestras cabezas dentro de una licuadora, no creo que sea un buen lugar a donde ir..."

"Sólo pediremos direcciones acerca de cómo ir a la Luna de Endor. El Maestro Kyron me envió un comunicado esta mañana en el cual se nos ordenó ir allí. Además, como dicen los Ewoks: _Yub nub! Waka weeh!_"

"...Empiezo a preguntarme si le hemos estresado un poco, Maestro..."

* * *

Poco tiempo después, su nave descendió en aquel planeta.

"Baran, Taz... ambos diríjanse al Bar que se ve allí y pregunten como diablos se puede legar a la Luna de Endor. No acepten como respuesta 'Pues está orbitando Endor', como hicieron la última vez..."

"Ningún problema!"

"Y rápido, que estoy mal estacionado..."

* * *

Ambos Padawans fueron a "El cubil del Guarisapo", ocultando sus sables con cuidado (Si es que se puede considerar eso el amarrárselos en los tobillos)

Al entrar, una 'Cosa' verde (de la misma raza de Beedo, el tipo que se murió en el episodio 4) les apuntó con una pistola.

"_Yaa wa chukumama_" (Está prohibido ingresar con armas! Se las devolveremos al salir)

"... Seguro, sin problemas..."

Los hermanos se encogieron de hombros y le pasaron un DVD.

"_Waakkarr?_" (Y esto?)

"Es la película 'Dungeons and Dragons'. Verla resulta en uno de los más grandes medios de tortura conocidos por el Universo..."

"_Nee_" (Comprendo...)

(Y por cierto, la próxima vez que alguien te preste esa película, sumérgela en algo combustible y préndele fuego. Te garantizo que será más divertido que verla)

* * *

Los hermanos ingresaron al local.

"Recuerda, Taz. No hay que llamar la atención; todos estos tipos son asesinos y no queremos más problemas..."

Pocos segundos después de decir eso, Baran tropezó con una mesa, rompió todas las botellas que había encima, y le prendió fuego.

Misteriosamente, nadie en el bar le hizo caso.

"Fiu..."

Todos desenfundaron sus armas.

"Oigan, y no que estaba prohibido ingresar con armas?"

"Es cierto! Beedo, estás despedido. Haces un pésimo trabajo..." dijo el Barman.

"..._Grrr! Chaka wakka newwque!_" Gritó el enfurecido alienígena, mientras lanzaba el DVD de los Jedis hacia su jefe.

"Oye! Quédate con tu propia basura!"

"Por cierto..." interrumpió un cliente "Alguien recuerda por qué sacamos las armas?"

"Yo creo que queríamos matar a los Jedis..."

"Sí! Maten a los Jedis!"

La muchedumbre circundó a los hermanos, quienes ya habían encendido sus sables de luz.

"MATEN A LOS JEDIS!"

* * *

Minos golpeaba el manubrio con la punta de los dedos, bastante aburrido. Luego empezó a hacer sonidos de guitarra eléctrica mientras movía las manos como si estuviese tocando.

"Se han demorado más de lo usual. Me pregunto si estarán bien..."

CRASH!

"Demasiado bien, parece..."

* * *

Los jóvenes Padawans escaparon por una de las ventanas del local, y corrieron desenfrenadamente hacia la nave, mientras esquivaban los disparos enemigos.

"Suban! Suban!" Gritó el Maestro Minos mientras abría la compuerta de la nave.

"Espere!" Respondió Baran, mientras Taz saltaba y entraba al transporte.

El joven Aprendiz levantó su espada y confrontó a la multitud.

"Oigan, saben cómo llegar a la Luna de Endor?"

La multitud se detuvo. Uno de sus integrantes se adelantó y respondió.

"Simplemente sigue hacia el Norte, al sector A-9. Entonces gira en 43 grados a la derecha, y continúa. No hay pierde."

"Gracias!"

Tras haber recopilado exitosamente la información, Baran saltó a la nave. Minos, sin perder tiempo, aceleró y dejó atrás al Planeta de los Asesinos.

"Hey... eso fue raro..." murmuró uno de los asesinos.

"Y qué hacemos ahora?"

"Pues... no sé... peleemos!"

Y mientras los asesinos luchaban entre ellos, nuestros amigos se enfilaban hacia la Luna de Endor...

* * *

Espero no tardar tanto otra vez... gracias por leer! 


End file.
